The present invention is generally relative to a luggage, and more particularly to an automatic extending and collapsing aid standing for a luggage.
In the field of conventional luggage, there is a kind of design of luggage, which can expense the volume of the luggage. After expensing the luggage, or putting an extra article on the luggage, the location of the center of gravity of-the luggage will different from the location of the original design, which cause the possibility of tipping the luggage forwards. Conventional solution for above problem is provided an extendable aid standing at the bottom end of the luggage. Please refer to FIG. 1, the luggage 80 provided a standing seat 81 at the front side of the bottom end of the luggage 80. An expandable aid standing 82 pivoted at the seat 81, which can pull out and push into the seat 81 by hand. If there is a dangerous of tipping the luggage 80 forwards, user can pull out the aid standing 82 by hand for increasing the distance between the standing 82 and the wheels 83 of the luggage 80, i.e. increasing the area for supporting the luggage 80, to prevent tipping the luggage 80 forwards. The structure of above aid standing 82 is operated by hand which provided an inconvenient using solution to users.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an extendable aid standing which can automatic extending the aid standing while there is a dangerous of tipping the luggage forwards.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of present invention is attained an expandable aid standing, which comprises a main member, fixing at the bottom end of a luggage; a rotated member, which with on end pivoted at the main member for turning within a predetermined range; a pressed member, which with one end pivoted at the bottom end of the main member for moving inwards to or outwards from the main member, and when the pressed member moved, it will drive the rotated member to turn; and a elastic means, which with one end against at the main member, the other end against at the pressed member, whereby actuating the presses member to move outwards from the main member for driving the rotated member to turn inwards to the luggage; and while a pressure exerted on the pressed to overcome the elastic means, the pressed member will move inwards to the main member and drives the rotated to rotate an angle to orient to the front side of the luggage for preventing tipping.